It Hurts
by Kyu Amakusa
Summary: Did you change? Am I not your side anymore? When I think of you, I get hurt SasuSaku Hurt RnR please ( o )b


It Hurts

by Kai Amakusa

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Hurt | Angst | Typos | Gaje | Abal

Uchiha Sasuke | Haruno Sakura

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

Did you change? Am I not your side anymore? When I think of you, I get hurt

-It Hurts-

Malam begitu panjang, bulan di temani taburan hiasan gemerlap bintang. Semilir angin menjadikan malam ini begitu tenang. Tak terasa, liquid bening menetes dari mata emerald ku tanpa ku sadari, kejadian tadi siang kembali terlintas dalam benakku. Seperti roll film yang diputar berulang kali, membuat hatiku semakin tersayat dalam.

Aku melihatnya berjalan di sisi jalan yang berbeda denganku. Wajahnya yang tampan dan terkesan dingin itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Sesekali dia tersenyum tipis bersama seorang gadis yang tengah digandeng mesranya. Tiba – tiba saja pemuda berambut raven itu mendahului gadis itu dan menciumnya dan memeluknya, mengabaikan orang – orang yang ada di sekitar mereka. Dan saat itu, aku merasa ribuan jarum kecil menusuk tepat di ulu hatiku dan dunia ku seakan runtuh. Aku benar – benar masih mencintai pemuda itu. Aku berharap segera bangun dari mimpi buruk ku ini dan saat aku bangun keesokan hari, senyum tulus dan kata "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura" dia berikan padaku. Hanya untukku. Oh ayolah, Sakura. Kau sedang bermimpi saat memimpikan itu. Berhentilah bersikap bodoh.

-It Hurts-

"Sasuke-kun..." panggilku pelan pada pemuda bermata onyx yang sedang sibuk dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya. "Sasuke-kun..." panggilku sekali lagi dan sedikit keras, terlihat Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku. Lihat... wajah tampan yang sangat aku rindukan beberapa bulan kini ada di hadapanku, aku tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar dan kembali sibuk dengan bukunya.

"A-aku... B-bisa kita bicara sebentar, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku hati – hati. Dia menatapku lagi dengan sini seolah aku orang lain yang mengganggu kegiatannya. Ya, ku akui aku memang mengganggunya, tapi ini...

"Cepatlah," sahutnya acuh.

"B-baiklah... Hmm.. S-Sasuke-kun... aku..." Ugh.. kenapa aku jadi gagap seperti ini?

"..."

"Sasuke-kun, aku... aku tak bisa menghapusmu dari hatiku. Aku masih saja tetap memikirkanmu setiap hari, aku merindukanmu. Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu, Sasuke-kun? Aku tahu aku salah, tapi tak bisakah kau memaafkanku?" Aku ku jujur seraya menundukan kepala seakan sepatu sneaker yang ku pakai lebih menarik dari pemuda yang mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat di depanku.

Dengan tenang Sasuke berkata, "Perasaanku padamu sudah sangat rapuh. Aku tidak menyesal sudah berpisah denganmu, Sakura." Lagi, jantungku kembali tertusuk ribuan jarum kecil tapi sangat menyakitkan. Pandanganku mulai buram, buliran bening menyeruak keluar dari mataku.

"Sasuke-kun, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik sekarang, lebih baik dari dulu. Aku berjanji padamu," ku pegang erat tangannya dan menatap onyx nya. Tatapan kami beradu, ku lihat tatapannya berbeda dari saat dia menyatakan cintanya padaku dulu. Tak ada lagi cinta dan kehangatan, hanya ada kebencian dan kekecewaan.

Sasuke menepis tanganku, "Ini sudah terlambat. Hubungan kita sudah selesai, aku suda tak mencintaimu lagi, Sakura." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauhiku, tapi aku cepat – cepat menarik tangannya dan memeluknya.

"Sasuke-kun, ku mohon. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kau bukan lagi milikku. Apa kau tak bisa merubah keputusanmu dan kembali kepadaku? Apa kau benar – benar tak bisa merubahnya? Tak bisakah kau hanya mencintaiku saja?" tanyaku dalam isakan tangis dan semakin memeluknya erat. Aku tak rela dia pergi meninggalkanku.

"Lepaskan!" Sasuke mendorong tubuhku sampai jatuh terduduk di tanah. "Sekeras apapun usahamu, aku tak akan pernah melihatmu apalagi kembali padamu, Sakura." Lanjutnya sinis dan kemudian pergi meninggalkanku di taman sekolah ini sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun... ku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku. Apa ini akhir cerita kita, Sasuke-kun?" Aku kembali menangis karena pemuda berwajah stoic yang di kagumi seluruh murid perempuan KHS itu. Angin berhembus sepoi – sepoi mempermainkan helaian rambutku seolah menertawakan kepedihanku saat ini, aku tak peduli. Dengan harapan tanpa ujung, aku harap kau akan melihatku lagi, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan selalu menantimu, menanti hingga hari saat kau ada di sampingku tiba. Walaupun aku tak tahu kapan penantianku berakhir, hatiku akan tetap mengarah padamu.

_FIN_

Arghh... Fanfic macam apa ini? ,

Fanfic singkat ini terinspirasi dari lagunya 2NE1 Its Hurt

Kai tahu, fanfic gaje ini sangat jauh dari kata sempurna

Maka dari pada itu, Kai membutuhkan review, saran, kritik untuk dijadikan sampan untuk menyeberang ke Pulau Sempurna #apaini #plak

Thanks for Readers, Silent Readers, and Reviewers *bow*

Review please (=^o^=)b


End file.
